The New Girl
by HMFarmForever
Summary: Now that school is almost over, everyone is excited and ready for the prom. Everything changes when the new girl moves in. All of the boys fall for her, and every girl envies her. Is she trying to steal every boy's heart? Or just misunderstood? RF2 Gen 2
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Only a few more weeks until graduation! Everyone could hardly wait! Cammy and Roy had already graduated of coarse, but they still worked at the school to make up the years they had missed as 'assistant teachers'. Roy helped Barrett with his weapons class, and Cammy helped Aaron and Aria's mother Manna with her cooking class.

Every guy was excited to be old enough to travel the world, not stuck home any longer. And every girl couldn't wait to get married! Almost everyone was paired up. Orland and Aria, Aaron and Leann, Roy and Cammy, and Leonel… well... he didn't have anyone. Sera and Serena had decided to become nuns and never marry once Orland and Aria started going out. Plus, the two girls felt they could never separate.

Our story starts one bright spring day, right after the winter break. It was Spring 2nd, and everyone was talking about the Prom on the 1st of Summer. This was also Cammy and Roy's Prom, since they had to make up their school years. It was 1:00pm, and everyone moved about the room, just back from their lunch break. And Barrett was trying to take control of his class.

"Everyone please!" Barrett yelled. "Take your seats and let class begin!" Everyone continued talking, ignoring their teacher. Well everyone but Leonel and Leann, who were quietly sitting in their seats. Barrett hit his ruler on his desk, everyone jumped and stopped talking. "Thank you. Now please, take your seats." he said calmly. Everyone murmured and sat down in his or her seat. "Now, I have an important announcement to make." the teacher said. "You're finally gonna get rid of your emo haircut?" Sera exclaimed. The class laughed.

Trying to stay calm, Barrett took a deep breath and said, "No. We are getting a new student." Everyone smiled and began to whisper to each other. Serena raised her hand. "Yes?" Barrett asked. "What kind of an idiot would move when school is almost over?" she said. Everyone laughed in agreement and Barrett said, "She lives with her grandmother, and she moves a lot. She has been to every country in the world, actually. She knows many different languages. She just got here today, but she's helping her grandmother unpack, so she won't be here until tomorrow."

"How is she gonna make up her work then?" Leann asked. "She had her old school give her the schoolwork from the days she would miss, up to today. She's already turned it in to Kyle, and he has separated it out for Manna and me to grade." Barrett explained. "She won't be here until tomorrow morning, so until then." He turned to the chalkboard and began to write down the lesson. "Turn to page 355 in your books and let's begin." Everyone groaned, but did what the teacher asked.

"What do you think she'll be like?" Aria said to her brother Aaron as they walked out of the school with Orland and Leann. "I don't know. But I bet she's really smart. So she'll probably be a quiet bookworm. Nails painted, glasses, makeup, a real girly girl." "Hey!" Leann said. "You don't have glasses though." Aaron said, putting his arm over her shoulder. "Plus, she won't be near as pretty as you are." "What do you think Orland?" Aria asked. "What do I care? She'll probably be just another worthless human like Leonel." he scoffed. Aria glared at him and he said, "You, your brother, and Roy are the only human's I like." the elf boy said.

"Well. We'll just have to wait until tomorrow to see." Aria said. "Bye Orland! By Leann!" the twins chimed. "Bye!" Orland and Leann said as they turned the corner. "Hey kids!" Manna said as she came out of the school. "Hey mom." they both groaned. They hated that she still called them 'kids'. She gave them two folded up papers and said, "Get these chores done once you get home. Got it?" "Yes mam." they both said in union. She kissed them both on the head, and went back inside.

"Thank goodness she still has papers to grade." Aaron said to his sister as they walked home. "Yeah. Or else she'd be holding our hands as we walked home." Aria agreed. Aaron smiled and said, "Race ya!" Aria threw her backpack on her back and said, "Last one there has to weed the yard!" "Ready?… Set?…. GO!" Aaron yelled. Both twins took off on their way home. They didn't even notice the young girl standing by their barn. The lonely girl sighed and walked on. "So much for making friends early." she mumbled as she kicked a pebble.

Leonel sat on the steps of the school and waited for his father. He was supposed to help him work on his project today. He had no friends, so he didn't care. Leonel looked up and watched the clouds. "That one looks like a rabbit." a girl said from behind. He tilted his head slightly and said, "Hey your right!" "And the one next to it looks like a fish!" he said, pointing towards the white fluffy cloud fish. They laughed and the girl pointed to one and said, "Look at that weird one!"

Leonel laughed and said, "That looks like Orland!" The girl tilted her head and said, "Who's Orland?" "This jerk elf that used to beat me up when we were kids." he said as he stared at the clouds. "He doesn't now?" she asked as she looked at the cloud elf. Leonel laughed and said, "I didn't say that." They both laughed. Then they heard an old woman yelling something in foreign tongue. Leonel guessed it was German, but the girl seemed to understand it. "I uh…. I have to go…" she said. "It was nice meeting you!"

"Nice meeting you too!" he turned to look at her, but she was gone. "Whoever you are… Hm… I didn't even catch her name…" "Who's name?" someone said from behind. Leonel turned around and saw his father standing in the door. "Uh… Some girl." He answered. Barrett smiled and said, "Well, you'll see her tomorrow. Now let's go home and get some work done before your mother gets home." "Okay!" Leonel said. As they walked to their house, Leonel wondered who that strange girl had been… Was she the 'new girl'? Or… someone else.

**Author's Note:**

**I know everyone hates me… But this story kept me up until 5 in the morning, and some of last night too. I deleted the other story, because it really didn't seem to be going anywhere… So… there. The next chapter may be a little confusing (in one part) so I'm gonna write the seating chart in this chapter, and the next chapter.**

**Till then!**

**~HMFarmForever**

**Teacher's Desk**

**|Leonel | - | Leann | Cammy | Aria|**

**|Orland | Roy | Aaron | Serena | Sera|**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Everyone please!" Manna yelled over the noise. "Settle down!" Everyone, but Leonel, was running around the classroom and talking like there was no tomorrow!

This chaotic morning was usually about the prom; who was wearing what, who was going with who, etc. Or it was about after the graduation; who was marrying who, what they would wear, what it would look like, where they would travel, what they would do, who and what would they see, how many kids they were having, what they were naming them, etc. Though the girls discussed most of this stuff, and the guys talked about monsters, mechanics, food, girls, dirt, etc.

But _today_, everyone was talking about the new girl. The girls argued over who would be her best friend, where she would sit during lunch, what she would be like, what she would look like, etc. The guys talked about who she would like, how smart she would be, what she would look like, what languages she would speak, etc. "CLASS!" Manna yelled above them as she slammed her ruler on her desk. Everyone stopped and took their seats. "Now, if you would please open your books to page 907, we'll begin."

A door opened and a young girl with short brown hair and purple eyes ran in to the room, panting. "S-sorry I'm late!" she stammered. She was wearing a purple sweater vest, a pink pleaded skirt, white tights, and tan dress shoes. She ran to the front, and put her hands on her knees. "My grandmother… she…" she tried to explain. Everyone gasped when they saw her. She was wearing unusual clothes, she didn't look anything like they had imagined, she was taller than they pictured her (she is 5'7), and the most surprising thing was… "My grandmother still isn't happy that I'm going to school with humans." she said. She was an elf!

"She had a fit when I was leaving or I would have been here earlier." she explained. All of the guys' eyes were as big as baseballs. She was prettier than any girl they had seen before. All of the girls glared when they saw the guys were practically drooling over her. Even Orland was hypnotized by her! "Usually I don't allow tardiness…" Manna said. "But I'll make an exception this time." "Thank you." she said, bowing.

Everyone looked at her strange and she said, "It's how you show respect to your elders in Japan." she said. "Everyone, this is Rebecca." Manna said. "Rebecca, take the seat next to Leonel, please." Rebecca smiled at Leonel and said, "So that's what your name is!" He blushed and nodded. "I take it you've met?" Manna asked. "Briefly." Leonel said, still blushing. Orland hit him from behind with a 'stop acting like an idiot, human' hit. And Rebecca sat down in her desk.

"Now like I was saying…" Manna said, turning to the chalkboard. "Turn you're books to page 907 and begin reading with a partner." Everyone began talking and Manna said, "Which I will assign you to." Everyone moaned and she began to pair them up. "Aria and Serena, Sera and Leann, Orland and Aaron, Cammy and Roy, and Leonel and Rebecca."

Leonel sighed in relief; he was usually paired up with Orland. Now he was paired up with… "What?" Leonel gasped. "I know it's a little different, but since you and Rebecca already know each other…" Manna said as she wrote the lesson on the board. "When you're done, answer these questions. You'll need this for the Cooking Exam, so pay attention!" Rebecca quickly wrote down the questions on a spare piece of paper.

Everyone scooted their desk next to their partners. Rebecca scooted hers next to Leonel's and he blushed. She laughed and said, "Don't worry. I don't bite." He laughed nervously. He wasn't use to being around girls… He heard Orland snicker from across the room. "907…" Rebecca said, flipping through her book. "Got it. You there yet?" Leonel jumped out of his daydream and began flipping through the pages of his book. He heard Orland laughing and his face turned red.

"You okay?" she asked, looking at his face. _"No don't…" _Leonel thought. _"You'll only make it worse…" _"Y-yeah… I'm f-fine…" he stammered. She laughed as she looked at the elf boy teasing him. "I'm guessing that's Orland?" she said. Leonel looked at the bully and said, "Yeah." "You were right…" she said. "Huh?" Leonel asked. She turned back and said, "His head does look weird." He laughed remembering yesterday's cloud gazing. "I'll start." she said. He nodded and she began reading.

The bell rang for lunch, and everyone ran outside, the boys went to their usual spot and sat down in the dirt. And the girls sat in their usual spot, underneath the cherry tree on the bench. The boys began talking, and were pulling out their sack lunches, when an unusual guest came up. "Mind if I join you?" Rebecca asked. The boys shook their heads, and she sat down Indian style between Leonel and Aaron. She began eating, and Roy asked, "Why aren't you sitting with the girls?" "They don't seem to like me… I usually am better befriending boys than girls." she said, taking a bite out of her sandwich.

Orland looked at her strangely and said, "Aren't you worried about getting your skirt dirty?" "No. Why? Is that weird?" she asked. All of the boys nodded. "All of the girls here are always worried they'll damage their clothes by sitting in dirt, so they sit on the benches under the cherry tree." Aaron said. "Doesn't make much since to me. Dirt is softer than those cold stone benches. And they're dirty too." she said. "They'll still get them dirty on those benches, so there is really no point of fussing over it." All of the guys looked at each other in astonishment.

"So…" Orland started. "Have you made any friends besides girly pants over there?" Rebecca looked at Orland, and then at Leonel, then back at Orland. "Why do you call him that?" she asked, ignoring his question. Leonel had outgrown most of his girlish looks now. But it helped when Dorothy stopped making him wear that girly outfit. "I uh… Was mistaken for a girl often when I was younger…" Leonel said blushing. "Thank God your voice deepened, or else we'd send you over to the cherry tree with the girls." Roy laughed.

Orland shrugged his shoulders and said, "It wouldn't matter if it did or didn't. I'd still send you over there any day." Rebecca, now finished with her lunch, put her elbows on her knees and rested her head on her hands. "Yeah. He told me you didn't like humans." she said. "I think it's cause you're jealous." "Oooh!" Roy and Aaron laughed. "Burn!" Orland blushed slightly, and asked, "Why would I be jealous? Humans are stupid." "I know you're jealous. Humans have invented all kinds of cool machinery and gadgets. They've invented almost everything we have today." she explained. "Us elves? All we have is a slightly longer life, we have these pointy ears, and some of us can use magic." She twirled her finger around and said, "Whoopdy do." All of the guys started laughing.

"You got owned man!" Roy exclaimed. And Orland face was red; half out of anger, half out of embarrassment. Rebecca smiled and stood up and said, "I think I'm gonna go and at least try to be friends with the girls. If not… Well… I'm used to it by now." She walked over to the girl's bench and all of the guys started laughing harder. "Stop it!" Orland yelled, still red. "Dang! She so owned you dude!" Aaron laughed. "She is so awesome!"

"Yeah…" Roy laughed as he looked at her. Leonel nodded and smiled. Orland looked at her and said, "She's got guts, that's for sure…" Roy looked at Orland and saw him, smiling! "Orland!" Roy exclaimed pointing at him. "Oh my God dude! You're smiling!" Orland's face grew shocked and he blushed. "You're blushing man!" Aaron exclaimed. "Oh God dude! You like her!" Orland's ears grew red and he said, "So do you! You guys were totally checking her out earlier!" Roy and Aaron laughed and said, "So were you!"

Leonel looked over at her and said, "We all were." Aaron smacked him over the head. "Dude! We're all falling head over heals for that chick!" Roy laughed as he smacked his head. "I'd normally smack you into next week for looking at another girl other than my sister…" Aaron said to Orland. "But I guess I'm no better huh?" "You got that right!" Orland said, punching Aaron in the arm. Aaron punched him back, twice as hard. Then they started to play wrestle. Roy watched them and laughed at them.

Leonel watched for a minute, then looked back at Rebecca and sighed. _"A girl like that would never be into a guy like me… Especially with all the other guys around…" _he thought. Aaron pinned Orland, and Orland swung his arm at Roy saying, "Tap me out! Tap me out!" Leonel continued gazing at Rebecca, lost in his thoughts. He didn't even notice the bell rang, until Roy smacked him in the back of the head and said, "Come on lover boy! Chick-gaze on your own time!" Leonel woke up from his daydreaming. "Your dad will have both our hides if you're late for class! Come on!" Roy said. He yanked Leonel's arm and they ran inside quickly.

_Meanwhile…_

(This is happening during the guys discussion)

"Stupid Rebecca…" Cammy said as she took a bite of her sandwich. Cammy looked over at the guys lunch circle and saw Orland blushing and the other guys laughing their heads off. "I can never get him to laugh like that…" "And Orland's mine!" Sera and Serena said together. "Actually…" Aria said. "He's mine." "We've worked years to get those guys to like us like they do today!" Cammy said. "And she smiled once and gets the job done! I mean, who does she think she is?" "Rebecca, world traveler, smart, pretty, and sweet. She knows every language by heart, and can speak them all fluently…" Leann said. "Exactly!" Cammy said. "Oh God…" Serena said. "Here she comes…" Sera finished.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Rebecca said as she came over to the bench. The girls spread out, taking up the bench so she couldn't sit down. "Hi." Cammy said for them all. Rebecca sat on the concrete fence and looked at her feet. "Uh… Do you need something?" Sera asked. "I uh…" she started. "I'm sorry I just have trouble making friends with girls…" Serena snickered and said, "Gee. I wonder why." Rebecca looked at her with questioning look. "What do you mean?" "Please!" Cammy said angrily, as she stood up. "You're not serious, are you?"

Rebecca looked up at the girl in confusion. "Don't Cammy…" Aria said. "Fine…" Cammy growled, as she sat down. "So… What do you want again?" Aria asked, gripping Cammy's arm. "I just uh… wanted to talk…" "Why are you having such a hard time talking to us? You seemed fine over with the boys." Sera said. "I uh… Long story short… I was the only girl… youngest no less… of eight kids. My neighborhood was full of guys too… They were all my brothers' friends they just drug me around with them because my mother made them… When I was… eight… I left with my Grandmother… And no girl will ever talk to me now…"

"Well that's too long for my liking." Serena said. Sera faked a yawn and Cammy giggled. Aria hit Cammy and glared at Sera and Serena. "Well… um…" Rebecca said. The school bell rang and all the girls ran inside, not looking at Rebecca. Leann looked up a little at her, and then quickly left. She sighed and walked inside. When she got to the door, she saw Roy running in dragging Leonel behind him. "Roy! I can get in on my own!" Leonel said, pulling his arm away.

Roy put up his hands. "Fine! Fine… Stay out here and flirt with your girlfriend." Roy joked. Leonel blushed, and tried to hit him, but he quickly dogged. Leonel turned around and saw Rebecca. "Hey!" he said, putting his hand behind his head. She smiled sadly and said, "Same as always… I don't know why I was expecting anything different…" He looked at her for a while and then put out his hand. She looked at him and he smiled. "Come on." he said. "You at least have one friend for now." Her face lit up and she took his hand and they ran inside and sat in their seats before the bell rang. "Take your seats please. And class will begin." Barrett said as he tapped his ruler on the desk.

**Author's Note:**

**WOW! I wrote 4 full pages this time! Yeah me! ^.^ Lol XD**

**Yeah! It's the return of Becky the Magical Elf! XD Long story… My friend Destiny came up with it. Though in this version, I have brown hair instead of black. XD**

**Like I promised, here's the seating arrangement again.**

**Teacher's Desk**

**|Leonel | Rebecca | Leann | Cammy | Aria|**

**|Orland | Roy | Aaron | Serena | Sera|**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Ow!" Rebecca cried, as she fanned her finger and put it in her mouth. "Are you okay?" Barrett asked, stopping teaching briefly. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine." Rebecca lied, hiding her bleeding finger. "Oops! My bad!" Sera said deviously smiling. "Even the teacher has a crush on her!" Serena whispered to her partner Cammy (even though her statement was _way_ off). Sadly Barrett didn't believe in, what the kids called, 'Lab Partner Romance' so he always partnered girls with girls and boys with boys when they made weapons.

"Well, as long as nothing's wrong, let's get back to our lesson. Now the important thing to remember when making weapons is to always-…" "Blah blah blah, none of this matters. Just show us how to make a special Battle Axe already…" Orland complained to his partner Aaron. "Man, for being a mean old hermit, your dad sure can be talkative…" Roy yawned, hardly holding his head up from falling to sleep. "He used to be a hermit… even though my mom was shy, she broke him of his jerk-ish ways…" Leonel said, trying to follow along with notes.

"Wait- was that gold or diamond?" Leann asked, looking up from her notes. "Uuuughh… Why does he have to go so fast?" Aria popped her gum as she doodled her and Orland at Prom together. Barrett cleared his throat, "I'm sorry Aria." he said grabbing her picture. "Is my lesson not interesting enough for you?" "I… uh… I…" she stammered. He folded the paper after a quick glance and stuffed it into his desk. "Please, pay attention everyone. This is going to be on your final exam." Roy raised his hand. "Yes Roy?" Barrett asked. "Why do Cammy and I have to learn this? Haven't we already graduated?" he asked. "No, you are old enough to. But you and Cammy have not yet met the standards to graduate, so in learning with the class like you have been since Kyle opened this school, you will all meet the standards at the same time." he explained.

Orland raised his hand. "Yes Orland?" "I think a simple 'no' would have been good." Everyone laughed, and Barrett sighed. "I'm not so sure your mother would agree, why don't I ask her after school today?" "No! No! It was a joke man! It was a joke!" Orland stammered. "We'll see." The bell rang, "Class, study page 355-360 tonight for homework, and prepare for your final exam. Class dismissed." The class groaned and packed their stuff to leave. "Um, if you don't mind Mr. Barrett I'd like to finish mine." Rebecca said. "My brother Daniel showed me how to do it once, and I'd like to try it, please." Barrett smiled and said, "But of coarse. Thank you for being so polite. My students could learn a thing or two from you."

Aria pointed to her open mouth and made a gagging noise, which sent the other girls giggling and made Rebecca blush bright red. "Thanks…" she said as she gathered her things. "Hey dad, is it alright if I stay here and help Rebecca with her axe?" Barrett stared at his son for a moment, but then said, "Sure, I'll be right down the hall grading papers with Manna if you need me." Leonel nodded and turned to Rebecca as the boys made kissing noises as they left. "So immature…" Rebecca said, shaking her head. "I mean, we're just friends right?" "Right…" Leonel said sadly.

Rebecca began to sort out her materials and began forging her Battle Axe, Leon helping by reading instructions from the book and throwing coal into the fire. "Done." Rebecca said, sweaty but proud. She looked at the clock and yelped, "Eeek! Oh no! Grandma's gonna kill me!" Leonel tried to help her pack her things, but they bumped heads, spilling things all over the floor. "Oops! Oh no! I'm so sorry!" Leonel said, trying to help. "It's fine really, happens all the time." she said. "I can help you carry your stuff home if you'd like." he said. "Really? You'd do that for me?" she said happily, eyes shining. "Y-yeah, of coarse." he said, blushing. He grabbed her axe(which they stored in his dad's closet with his permission) and some of her books, and walked her home.

"Rebecca!" an elderly woman with pale wrinkly skin like a raisin and long pointy elf ears. She had glasses and wore a blue shawl and dress, with white slippers. "Where in heavens name have you been all this time? My garden needs weeding and watering! And I have blankets that need to be knitted! Furniture that needs to be polished! And don't even get me started on your school work! Who is this hideous fellow?" "Grandma!" Rebecca said angrily. "You don't need to be so rude! This is my friend, Leonel. And you don't need to be so rude _just _because he's a human!" Her grandmother snorted angrily and walked into the house. "I am _so_ sorry Leonel!" Rebecca said. "Please forgive my grandmother's rudeness!" "It's alright." Leonel said. "Getting bullied has helped make me not so sensitive."

"Here, I'll be right back." she said, taking her books from him. She ran inside and came back out within a few minutes with a book. "Here." she said. "What is it?" he asked. "A book on weaponry and mechanics." she explained. "Your father said you liked this kind of stuff, and I've read it a million times." "Y-you have?" he asked, taking the leather book and holding it gently like a child. "Yeah, my brothers gave it to me when I left. They taught me all about making weapons and fighting, and fixing stuff when I was little. I really miss them…" she said. There was a yell in foreign tongue from inside, and Rebecca bit her lip, "I gotta go. Thanks again." She hugged him and ran inside to finishe her long list of chores.

Leonel sighed and walked home alone. "Hey son." Barrett said. "Where've you been? You're mother's had dinner ready for an hour." "Sorry." Leonel said. "I helped her carry her books home and her grandmother… She doesn't like me." "Why wouldn't she like you?" Dorothy asked concernedly. He shrugged. "Oh! My poor baby." Dorothy said hugging Leon and kissing him on the head. "Sweet heart, you need to quit babying him so much." Barrett said. "He's my baby, no matter how big he gets!" Dorothy said, holding the day dreaming Leonel and kissing his forehead. "Now! Let's eat!" Dorothy said. Barrett dug into his meal and Leonel at slowly, lost in a day dream. After dinner, he went with his dad to work on their invention, and then upstairs to study.

He went to bed and was woken by his mother the next morning. "Mom?" Leonel asked. "It's not time to get up yet…" he said. "I know it's early, but there's a girl downstairs waiting to walk with you to school." Leonel shot up, instantly awake, ears bright red. "She's very pretty, and she spoke highly of you. How come I haven't met her before?" "I-uh… Gotta get ready mom!" Leonel said dashing around his room. "D-Don't tell her about my diaper rashes when I was little, or show tell her any embarrassing stories _please_!" "Now why on earth would I do that honey?" she asked as she walked down stairs. Leonel knew his mom meant well, but she could be extremely embarrassing.

Leonel quickly got ready and dressed and ran down stairs to find his mother going through the baby picture album with Rebecca while they sipped hot tea. "Oh look! Here's him in the bath tub! Aw! He had such a cute little bottom!" "MOM!" Leonel said, face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Oops! Sorry dear!" Dorothy said, closing the book. "C-Come on Rebecca… let's go…" Leon said, grabbing her hand. "Bye Mrs. Dorothy! I had fun talking to you! Thanks for the tea!" she said. "Bye dear!" Dorothy said. "Loved having you! Come back any time!" They left and Dorothy said, "Such a sweet girl."

"I-I-I'm so sorry… I told my mom not to do that!" Leonel said still bright red. "It's alright! Really! I really like your mom!" she said happily. "S-s-she just takes the baby boy thing a little too far sometimes…" Leonel stammered. "I think it's sweet that you still let her treat you like her baby boy!" Rebecca said. "Most guys act like their too macho or something for that stuff." "Whoo!" Sera said. "Leonel and Rebecca sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Serena finished. It was then Leonel realized he was still tightly holding Rebecca's hand. "Eeek!" he squealed. "I-I-I'm so sorry! I didn't even realize!" "It's fine." Rebecca said smiling. "I didn't either." She glared at the two girls who had snuck up behind them and pushed Leonel into the small practice shed. "Mind your own business, would ya?" she said.

"Why did you take me in here?" Leonel asked. "Because, I thought you might want to see our battle axe in action." she said. "Besides, anything to get away from those to peeping toms." She put her hand in the air and said a few magic words, making the axe appear in her hand. "Begin!" she called out before Leonel could take it in. She swung at all the dummies, not missing one. Left, right, Left, down the middle! She swung it around, wiping out a whole circle of them! Leonel's jaw dropped.

Outside, Sera and Serena told everyone the two love birds were in the practice shed, so the guys decided to do a little spying. When they did, all of their mouths dropped. While outside, the girls thought Leonel's romantic episode would end the clouds she hung around all the guys heads. "No way!" they heard Aaron say. "She just got even hotter!" Roy said. "Is that even possible?" Orland asked. Rebecca finished, sending the last practice dummy flying behind her. "Oh… Hi guys!" she said waving as the dummy landed behind her.

"Dude! That was AMAZING!" Roy said, throwing his arms up. "You really think so?" Rebecca asked, tilting her head and raising one brow. "Yeah!" Orland said. "Where did you ever learn to fight like that?" Aaron asked. "And can I get a private lesson?" All the guys began to argue on who she was going to teach, Leonel still stood there, awestruck. "My brothers taught me." she said happily. "But I'm afraid I'm too busy to teach any of you." All the guys walked off sadly, the girl's faces red with envy. "Truthfully, I didn't want all the guys flirting with me." she whispered in Leonel's ear. "But if you ever want a private lesson I'd be happy to teach you." Leonel turned bright red.

"_What does that mean?" _he thought. _"Does she see me as a friend, and the other guys as…" "_I just know you won't hit on me the whole time, you're good like that." she whispered. Leonel took a sigh of relief. The bell rang for school to begin. _"Today for sure…" _Leonel thought. _"I'm getting a love reading after school today…" _He walked in behind Rebecca. "Oh one more thing." she said stopping. "Call me Becky. Rebecca sounds too formal." Leonel nodded and they walked in at took their seats.

**Author's Notes:**

**Finally got this up, I'm gonna try to finish this soon. ^.^ Next chapter sneak peak:**

"_I do! I see someone in your love life! Oh she's very beautiful! Wanted by many men!" the pink haired woman said. "Who?" Leonel asked the obvious. "Who is it?" "Sh! Don't interrupt! Now… Oh-Oh no!" "What? What is it?" Leonel asked worriedly. "I sense a disturbance, an attack or a conversation gone wrong. The one you love, she's in trouble! Your love life is fading! You must find her quickly or else-!" Before she could finish, Leonel had begun to bolt to Rebecca's house, right past Kyle's barn. "I have to save her!" Leonel whispered. "Before it's too late." He passed her house, and couldn't believe what he saw._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Leonel felt the change in his pocket, and looked around to make sure he wasn't followed. "Ummm… Excuse me, Ms. Alicia?" Leonel asked the tall pink haired lady. "Yes Leonel? What is it that you need?" she asked. "Um, I wanted to ask you if may be you could… a give me a… um… love reading…" Leonel said pressing his two pointer fingers together nervously. "Say no more hon!" she said. She chanted her spell and closed her eyes, holding one of his hands.

"I see! I do! I see someone in your love life! Oh she's very beautiful! Wanted by many men!" the pink haired woman said. "Who?" Leonel asked the obvious. "Who is it?" "Sh! Don't interrupt! Now… Oh-Oh no!" "What? What is it?" Leonel asked worriedly. "I sense a disturbance, an attack or a conversation gone wrong. The one you love, she's in trouble! Your love life is fading! You must find her quickly or else-!" Before she could finish, Leonel had left the money for the fortune and had begun to bolt to Rebecca's house, right past Kyle's barn. "I have to save her!" Leonel whispered. "Before it's too late." He passed her house, and couldn't believe what he saw.

Boxes, Rebecca and her grandmother were outside arguing. "Grandma, I don't want to move again!" she said angrily. "Rebecca, there are too many humans here for my liking!" "There are _always_ too many humans! Why do you hate humans so much? They never did anything wrong!" Rebecca argued. "You know exactly why!" her grandmother yelled. "My father never did anything wrong!" Rebecca said angrily. "He loved my mother! They had seven half elf humans that leaned towards his side! I was the _only_ one who showed the elf signs! The _only_ one who could use magic! The _only_ girl! Which is the _only _reason you took me in! _'I'll give her an international experience! She'll be brilliant and fluent in many languages!' _You just wanted me to be your slave! Away from the _pesky humans _as you called them! I'm seventeen years old now! I can make my own decisions now!" she said angrily.

Leonel walked a little closer, not sure if it was wise. "You!" Rebecca's grandmother said angrily. "This is all your fault! She never questioned my commands or hatred of humans until you showed up! Leave it to a human to mess everything up!" She shook her finger angrily at Leonel. "NO! You are NOT gonna blame this on Leonel! This is between us and only us! Leonel didn't change how I felt, I've just never spoken until now! You go ahead an leave grandma!" she walked up to Leonel and grabbed his arm, making him slightly blush. "I don't need you! I'm old enough to stand on my own two feet, I'm going to stay here and finish school, and then I'm going to settle down and never move again! You're just a grumpy old hag! You've raised me for nearly ten years to stand by myself, so I'll stand by myself telling you, GOODBYE!"

Her grandmother glared angrily, and grabbed her boxes moving them into a horse cart. "Goodbye Rebecca." she said bitterly. Only two boxes were left. Rebecca waited until her grandmother left, and then slipped down into the dirt crying. Leonel squatted in the dirt and patted her back. "Oh Leonel… What was I thinking? Where could I stay? I've never stayed on my own…" "Well… you could always stay at the Eagle Inn, I'm sure Egan would let you'd stay… There'd just be the problem of Orland…" She nodded, drying her tears. "And, whatever stuff you couldn't keep at the Inn, I'm sure you could keep in our basement…" Leonel continued. "Really?" she asked. "You mean it?" "Uh-Of coarse I do." he said. She smiled and kissed his cheek as she hugged him. "You're the best Leonel!" He blushed bright red, in utter heaven. "W-W-Well… W-we should g-goo and get your r-room before it gets t-too late…" Leonel said, seeing the sun setting. "Oh yeah… I guess we should…" She picked up one box, and Leonel picked up the other as they carried them to the Inn and got her a room.

"There's gotta be a way to teach that Rebecca a thing or two… I mean, who does she think she is? Barging in, taking our men!" Cammy said to the other girls at their annual meeting. "Maybe we could throw her in the ocean!" Sera said. "Or dump a bucket of rotten milk on her head!" Serena said. "No no… We've gotta do something above the levels of normal pranks…" Aria said, shaking her head. "I know! We can throw a party for everyone while Manna's at the teacher meeting with Kyle, and then we'll completely humiliate her!" "How?" Sera and Serena asked in union. "Jinx!" "Here's how!" she said, bringing the girls together, hatching her plan in a low whisper. "Excuse me? Ms. Rebecca?" Egan said, envelope in hand. She looked up from her school book. "This came for you." He handed her the envelope and she opened it up.

_Rebecca, _

_All of us girls have come together and decided to let you join the group. Tomorrow night we are having a party at Aaron and Aria's house just past the barn behind the fountain. Be there 7 o'clock. _

_The Girls_

Rebecca smiled happily and quickly looked for something to wear. Later that night, she walked past the barn wearing a white spaghetti strap dress. She had her hair up in a clip and she was skipping to the party. Leann looked through the window and bit her lip. "Guys I don't know if we should do this…" she said. "She looks really excited, she's gonna be really hurt when she finds out this was a set up." "Of coarse she is! That's the point! Now did you get it or not?" Cammy asked. Leann nodded, and handed Cammy the bag. "Perfect!" Cammy said evilly. "You're parents are walking back with Barrett soon right?" "Right but…" Aria said. "But what? Our plan will work perfectly!"

Rebecca knocked and Sera opened the door, wearing a short sleeveless blue dress with white polka dots, her sister wearing a short sleeveless pink dress with white polka dots. "Hey Rebecca!" Sera said. "Come on in!" Serena said. "H-hey Rebecca…" Leann said. She was wearing a short sleeved purple dress with a big pink bow around her waist. "Hey Leann." Rebecca said. "I like your dress." "Th-Thanks…" Leann said, getting a guilty conscience.

"Hey guys look, I found the cups! Now we can have punch!" Cammy said. She turned her back to Rebecca, pouring a little liquid from a bottle from a necklace she hid under her black dress. She mixed it with some punch and brought it to Rebecca. "Here." she said. "You're initiation into the Girl's Club." "Thanks." Rebecca said. She took a sip and coughed. "Wow… um… this is really… sour… What's in this?" "Just some fruit juice and a few lemon and lime slices. With some ginger ale of coarse. She took another sip and coughed again, "Are you sure that's all?" "Yeah, why?" Cammy asked innocently. "Everyone else is drinking it." She pointed to the others who had normal punch. "I'm sorry, but it's just not agreeing with me…" Rebecca said, sensing something was up. She went to pour it out, Cammy bit her lip than hatched another idea, she dropped a book in front of Becky who was holding her head, she tripped and spilt punch all over her. Then she realized what had been in the drink.

She cried, not able to speak. Angry, embarrassed and confused, her dress ruined by the red punch. She ran out, hands over her eyes, dress and breath smelling like alcohol. "Mission accomplished." Cammy said. "But how does this…" Sera asked. "Help us?" Serena asked. "I've set up a little party to run into our confused little Rebecca." Cammy explained.

"Thanks so much for joining our meeting Barrett." Manna said, holding her husband's hand as they walked home. "You're very much welcome. You know, good kids like Rebecca really make this teaching stuff worth-" Right as he said it, Rebecca (eyes blurred with tears and not paying attention to where she was going) ran straight into Barrett. "Oh, I'm so sor-" "Is that… alcohol?" Manna asked, smelling the stench from Rebecca's clothes. "N-No no! This is all just a big misunderstanding!" Rebecca stammered. "We don't allow alcohol use at our school you know." Kyle said helping his friend Barrett up. "No! I wasn't drinking! I swear it was- the punch! The girls! They-they told me that…" Manna frowned, smelling her breath, "Not drinking huh? Then why does your breath reek of it?" Rebecca held her mouth.

"No! No! I-I… I…" she stammered. Her emotions overflowed, this was too much. She ran past the teachers to the Inn where she ran straight to her room and ripped off her dress, changing into her night clothes. She threw her dress in the trash, and laid in her bed and cried. Egan knocked, "May I come in?" he asked, peeking through the curtain. Rebecca sat up and nodded, she couldn't mess it up more than this right?

"So tell me why you drank tonight?" he asked, sitting next to her. "But I didn't-" he held up his hand and she took a deep breath. "The girls invited me to this party, and I was stupid enough to believe they wanted to be friends with me… Cammy gave me some punch, told me it was my initiation. I took two sips, and realized something was up. So as I walked to pour it out, I slipped and it spilled all over me, and I realized that there had been alcohol in it…" He nodded for her to continue. "Well, I was so upset I ran out of the house and into my teachers… who accused me of drinking…"

"Can they accuse you of something you did?" he asked. "Well no but…" He raised his eye brow and she sighed. "No…" she said. "So you did drink, but you didn't know it was alcohol, until it was too late." "Yes…" she said. "So why don't you just tell them that?" he asked. "I'm afraid they won't believe me…" she cried. He handed her his handkerchief and she wiped her eyes. "Thanks…" she said, handing it back. "Just tell them what you told me, and if they don't believe you, than I'll help vouch for you." "Thanks." she said with a smile. She went and brushed her teeth and went to bed, waking up early the next morning and dressing in her normal attire. (Today was Saturday)

She knocked on Leonel's door. Dorothy answered, and shyly said, "I heard about what happened last night. I still can't believe it's true… My husband has forbid you from seeing our son." She closed the door whispering, "I'm sorry…" Rebecca sighed and walked away sadly, then she heard the door open behind her. Before she could look around, Leonel pushed her back quietly talking to her, watching his back. "My parents think you did something bad, or at least my dad does. But I don't believe it. You don't seem like a juvenile delinquent to me, if I'm wrong, my bad. But I know I'm right." They snuck into the practice room, closing the door behind them.

"Now tell me exactly what happened, from the beginning." Rebecca explained her story and Leonel looked at her with compassion (but when did he not?) "When Barrett and Aria and Arraon's parents got back, the girls were upstairs in their pajamas and there was no punch, no alcohol scent, no signs of a party at all." Leonel explained. "I guess there is no evidence to proove my case…" "I think I can help with that…" someone said from behind.

**Author's Notes: **

**I had just finished this chapter when I got Sir Gigous' review. So please forgive me if I miss some stuff, it was late when I checked my email. ^^;**

**(Don't worry, Rebecca doesn't stay perfect long ;) I started writing with little experience, and I am now continuing with lots of experience.) **

**~HMFarmForever**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

"Leann?" Rebecca asked. "Y-Yes… I'll explain to the teachers what really happened… A-And confess it was m-me who brought some of my grandfather's alcohol so that we could trick you and get you kicked out of school…" she stuttered. "Really, you'd do that?" Rebecca asked excitedly. Leann nodded. Rebecca hugged Leann tightly, "Oh thank you so much, Leann! You're the best!" "B-but this d-doesn't mean we're friends yet…" she said. Rebecca nodded, "Right right, I knew it wouldn't be that easy."

The girls went to Kale and Manna's house and explained what had really happened, and then went to Barrett's and explained the same. Leonel thought he would get in the way, so he quietly slipped out while the girls had been talking in the practice shed. He had gone to the school library with Rebecca's book tucked under his arm, and spent the day reading. After the girls had thoroughly explained what had happened multiple times to both the teachers, and Leann's parents, they went up to Leann's room where she had been grounded to the rest of the afternoon.

"I don't think my parents will mind if you stay, they didn't seem really angry. They seemed more delighted that they had raised me to take the consequences for my actions, and admit when I had done wrong." "Okay." Rebecca said, as they walked into Leann's room. Her room was huge! With all kinds of decorations, lace and frill! It was amazing!" Leann sat on her bed and Rebecca sat on a little stool.

"Hey Leann…?" Rebecca asked. "You know how you said we were friends just yet? Well I don't know if this helps, but I'm not into Aaron at all. We're just friends." "I don't think he sees it that way is the problem." Leann said, laying back on her bed, legs hanging off. "But it's not easy when you're competing with _Ms. Perfect_." Leann covered her mouth, and Rebecca came and sat on the bed. Leann looked at her to see if the name had insulted her, but instead of looking angry, she looked upset, like she was about to burst into tears.

"So is that what everyone thinks?" Rebecca asked. "And why none of the girls want to be friends?" Leann nodded. "Well, I have a confession… I'm not all that you guys think I am really. I should have to be roughly competing with you guys…" Rebecca said. "Would you hear me out please?" Leann sighed, "I have to go to lunch soon, so you'd better hurry." Rebecca nodded as she started her story.

_Well, the part about having seven brothers is true, but none of them really liked me. My youngest brother, Daniel, he was the only one who ever showed me any kindness. They hated me because my mother made them take me with them everywhere. They'd take me, but then I'd get left behind when they rode off on their bikes or ran faster than I could. I'd always fall, and scrape my knee or loose a wheel on my bike. I'd walk home and tell my mom that they sent me home because I was hurt. _

_My parents wanted me to be a scholar, since I was the only one showing signs towards my mother's elf side. All of my brothers clung to my dad's human side. Which is why my grandmother hates humans, because my father was one and my mother ran away to be with him. I began to toughen up so that I could play with them, I'd leave before they could leave me and work on riding my bike faster, running faster, jumping higher, playing sports. I became not afraid of the dirt, and became more of a tomboy than a girly girl. When I was eight, I finally was able to keep up with them, even pass them. But instead of liking me, they only hated me more. I was angry and confused, I ran away to my grandmother's house when I was eight. And she told my parent's that she'd take care of me, raise me to be a proper lady, and that I'd be wise in many countries. She took me in when I was in need…_

_We did travel to almost every country, but we usually only stayed enough time for me to be hated by everyone, before I told my grandma we should leave (telling her there were too many humans). She made me do lots of chores as my payment, and scolded me when I got my skirt ripped or scraped my knee. She gave me lessons on how to be a proper lady. We only stayed in one country long enough for me to learn the language, and that was Germany, the only language I know other than English. And I'm not fluent in it either. _

_The only reason I left the special Elvin school in Germany, was because I got in fist fights too often… When we moved from Germany, my grandmother told me to shape up or she was taking me back. So I stopped getting in fist fights, started focusing on my school work (which took a lot of work), and started to try and make friends, but we still moved a lot because of all the eggs flung at our house and paper wrapped in our trees. We moved here and she said from the start there were too many humans, but this was the last school in the last country she would go to. So I lied to the school about being bilingual, and about going to every country, about being perfect… everything… _

_When I saw Aaron and Aria, I knew I would have to put on an act to fit in. I tried to be a tomboy, but that only made it worse. I studied when the dummies came up, got the timing down. And then I pretended to be an amazing fighter, and a magician. But it was all a lie, all just tricks that made it worse. There was only one person I really felt comfortable around, and that was Leonel, and he was nice to me, so I tried to impress him… _

_I'm not perfect, I've lied to students and teachers, pretended to use magic, pretended I had fighting skills. I can't fight monsters, only other girls, and I'm not good at it… I can't cook, every time I try I just burn it. I can't knit or sow, my grandmother always had to fix what I did make. I've cheated on test I didn't study for. I've never kissed a guy, never had a best friend, I've never got to be myself. I day dream in class(which is why I take notes, to focus) machinery and weapons is all I know… _

_And the worst part is, I betrayed my grandmother. She told me to go but I wouldn't listen. This was the first place that I felt comfortable in, even though I still had only one friend, I didn't want to move any more, I was tired of it. I yelled at her, twisted her words to make her look like the evil one. But really, it was me. She saw changes in me, the way I did house work and how I could focus even less, I wouldn't listen as she tried to teach me magic, and now she's gone for good…_

"I'm no better, no worse than any of you girls here, and yet the guys fall at my feet here because they thing I'm _Princess Charming_, the perfect wife and mother… But I'm not, I'm a phony, a liar, a cheater, and a loser…" Rebecca cried. Leann sat there, surprised. Was it true that _Ms. Perfect_, wasn't so perfect after all? Leann handed Rebecca her handkerchief and Rebecca thanked her, wiping her eyes. "I have drunk alcohol before, but it was a long time ago, at another party. They told me it be cool, but it wasn't. I've changed since then though, remaining sober…" she continued. "And now I've ruined it all with my big fat lies…" She cried into her knees and Leann patted her on the back. "Have you ever tried, you know, to be yourself?" Leann asked. Rebecca sniffed, "Well, no but…" "What's stopping you now?" Leann said. "You're grandmother's not making you do anything, it's your life. You need to lie it how you want to." Rebecca nodded. "Thanks Leann." she said. Leann hugged her, "Friends?" "Friends." Rebecca agreed. "Now come on," Leann said. "We're late for lunch."

"_Monday morning…" _Rebecca thought. _"Here goes nothing." _Everyone's jaw dropped when they saw her, proudly walking through the halls, even the teachers! She walked to her desk and sat cross-legged(very unladylike) in her desk. Once class started, with all eyes on her, she raised her hand. "U-um, Yes Rebecca?" Manna asked. "I'd like to make a confession," Rebecca said. "to the class." The teacher nodded and Rebecca stood, turning to face the class. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her hair, which was usually in a bun, was in a ponytail, she was wearing a black hooded jacket, her mother's long golden crescent moon necklace, weird laced up shoes(black converse), and pants!(technically blue jeans, but pants! A GIRL WEARING PANTS!)

"The girl that has been with you this last week was not me. I'm not bilingual, not handy around the house, I'm not smart, I got kicked out of most of my schools for fighting." she looked at Leann who gave her a thumbs up, she took a deep breath and continued. "I've lied, cheated, and wrongly accused people. I'm not perfect, I'm hardly human." she paused. "N-No pun intended." Orland shrugged, and she continued, "Truth is, I don't like being called Rebecca. So Rebecca, is no more. From now on, please call me Becky." She paused, looking down than back up, "Hi! My name's Becky! I can't wait to finish out my school year here! I hope that we can all become great friends!" She took her seat, and everyone paused for a moment, not knowing how to take it all in. "Well, um… Thank you for that R- I mean Becky." Manna said, breaking the silence. "Well, let's get started with today's lesson. Remember, only a few more weeks until your exams, and then graduation! So let's try and focus, to make up for any time lost. Please turn to page 405 in your books and we'll begin the lesson…"

After the bell rang for lunch, everyone ran outside to eat lunch, girls to their spot, guys to theirs. But Becky sat next to the practice shed, under the shade. "If they come, they come; if they don't, they don't." She sat quietly, eating her lunch, soon she was joined by Leonel and Leann. "Well at least I can be myself now." she said. "Yeah." Leann agreed, taking a bite of her lunch. "I hope you're not mad at me Leonel, I just wanted to tell the truth…" "Why would I be mad about that?" he asked. "Thanks." she said smiling.

They continued eating and talking, while the girls had a conversation of their own. "She thinks it's that easy? That she can just 'confess' and everything would be all happy and dandy? Fat chance of THAT happening!" Cammy said angrily. "I can't believe…" Sera started. "Leann actually believed her!" Serena finished. "Well, Leann always did have a soft spot for a sob story." Cammy said. Aria sat there quietly thinking, and eating. "Aria!" Cammy said, waking her up. "You're not buying this are you?" "N-No of coarse not, why would you think that?" she asked, nervously sipping her drink.

Meanwhile, over in the boys circle. "Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!" the boys cheered. Aaron drank the whole gallon, then let out a huge burp. "Whoo!" he cheered. "I am the champion! No one can defeat me!" "Guess again human!" Orland said, taking a sip and choking, spitting it out. "I guess human can do some things better than elves huh?" Roy snickered. Orland glared at him, not wanting to answer. Roy and Aaron laughed and Aaron said, "Hey can you believe Becky today?" "Right?" Orland agreed. "What was with the whole _'I'm starting over' _thing?" "I wanna know what was up with her clothes!" Roy said. "I mean, pants, really? Is she trying to be a guy?" "Well if she wants to date Leonel she'll have to." Orland said. They all laughed and started again in their belching contest until the bell rang.

"Hey, Re- I mean Becky?" Leonel asked. "Yes, Leonel?" she asked. "Do you think…?" he asked "Maybe we could… um…" "Maybe we could?" she asked, wanting him to continue. "Go hang out… at the uh… beach after school?" he asked. "Sure thing." she said cheerfully. "Sounds like fun, I'll see you there!" _"Yes!" _he thought happily. _"I finally did it!" _"Come on lover boy!" Roy said from inside. "Get inside before I smack that smug look off your face!" Becky giggled, "Come on, Leonel!" He shook his head and walked in, sitting down just as the bell rang.

**Author's Note's:**

**See? Little **_**Ms. Perfect**_**'s not so perfect after all! But did she tell **_**everything**_** that happened in her childhood? Or is she holding something back? Will she keep it to herself? Or will her secret get out? And what's going to happen once prom rolls by? Will Leonel finally tell her how he feels? Or will another guy beat him to the punch?**** (And Becky's new look is supposed to be a door to the future, she doesn't like dresses and skirts, she'd rather pants ant sneakers)**

**There's lots more romance, and lots more drama, **_**Coming Soon**_**!**

**~HMFarmForever**


End file.
